Book 1 of the Odd Series
by easterndragon65
Summary: Yumi is scared to be near Odd after a near fatal X.A.N.A. attack. What will she do when his life is on the line? I do not own Code: Lyoko Completed, look for book two
1. Can XANA Attack Humans

**Code Lyoko**

**Book 1 of the Odd Series**

Chapter 1:Can X.A.N.A. Attack Humans 

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko.

This is my first fanfic not counting the one I removed so read, review, enjoy, and worship me like a god! Oh, and I made a few changes in this fanfic. First, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie are all in the same grade and class. Secondly, Yumi has a dorm by herself. And Finally, Aelita has a weapon. I gave her a mace. 

"Hey Odd, wake up we're going to be late," Ulrich shouted shaking his roommate. Odd refused to budge so Ulrich tried a different tactic. He got a ski mask from his drawer, and picked up a baseball bat. Then Ulrich walked outside the dorm.

Odd's POV

I woke up when I heard a bang. I looked up and noticed the door was open, and someone wearing a ski mask holding a baseball bat was inside. The person rushed towards me, and swung the baseball bat at my head. I waited for death, but death did not come. The person started laughing, looking at my face. I knew that laugh: it was Ulrich! I decided to go for a little revenge.

Pretending to still not know whom it was I leapt into the air and punched Ulrich several times in the stomach and ran out of the dorm.

Ulrich's POV

I fell to the ground. Obviously Odd had taken it the wrong way. So much for being on time for class.

Jeremie's POV

I opened my door to see Odd running down the hall in his underpants. Instead of walking out, I just shut the door and pretended I didn't see what would probably scar me for life.

Suddenly, Aelita popped up on my computer window. "Jeremie," she said. "X.A.N.A.'s woken up! Head to the factory immediately!"

I didn't have time to respond because Aelita disconnected. It was yoo-hoo it's us time.

Yumi's POV

I woke up to see to knives fly right towards my face. By some miracle, they both missed. I looked up at my attacker to see that it was Odd! And he was in his boxers! "Odd what they hell is wrong with you!" I screamed at him. He looked almost sad, but just for a split second and then broke out into a mischievous grin.

His body started glowing purple. Suddenly, it exploded in a flash of light. Standing before me was Odd in his Lyokan form. He grinned again, and aimed an arrow at me.

Ulrich's POV

I was on my way to the factory. Jeremie didn't know what X.A.N.A. was up to, but it probably wasn't good. He told me the activated tower was in the desert region. He tried to get Yumi and Odd, but neither one of them was there. He was going to go and get them.

Jeremie's POV

I gave up on finding Yumi and Odd, and went to the factory. They weren't in the gym, cafeteria, or dorms. I began Ulrich's transfer. "Ready to go to Lyoko Ulrich?" I asked him over the P.A.

"Ready as ever," Ulrich replied.

"Good. I'm sending you to The Desert Region where Aelita will be waiting for you, good luck Ulrich."

"As if I'll need it," Ulrich replied confidently.

"Alright here we go. Transfer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich, Virtualization!

Ulrich's POV

I felt the familiar rush of air as I traveled to Lyoko. As I went through the tunnel I tried to catch myself change into virtual form, but couldn't. It all happened in an instead, and I found myself staring at Aelita.

Yumi's POV

Odd was chasing me, every now and then firing an arrow at me. But he never hit me. It's terrifying to have an enemy try to kill you. But when a friend does it, you feel every bad emotion you can. Anger, sadness, hate, and confusion all swirled around my mind.

Then I noticed something. Odd wasn't running out of arrows. I assumed Jeremie and Ulrich were at the factory, so would just have to hold on for a little while longer.

Aelita's POV

It was so nice to have Jeremie and Ulrich with me. I almost looked forward to X.A.N.A. attacks so someone could be with me. It's horribly lonely in a virtual world where everyone wants to kill you.

"It's this way," I said to Ulrich breaking off into a run. He joined up with me as five crabs and three roachsters approached.

"You take the Roachsters and I'll get the crabs," Ulrich said to me.

"But you can't take on five crabs alone!" I said to him.

Ulrich smirked. "Who said I was going to be alone?" he replied as two duds emerged from his body.

I twirled my mace around in the air and smacked a roachster in the head with it, killing the beast instantly. Another shot a laser at me, but I leapt into the air and behind it. "Make a wish!" I shouted bringing the mace down on the roachster.

The final roachster was no problem. I jumped off it and once I was about ten feet above it, I dropped my mace on its head.

Ulrich's POV

I instantly destroyed the first crab without injury. The second used its claw to destroy a dud. I instantly repaid the favor. Together, the dud and I hit two different crabs, but the last one killed my last dud.

It charged me, and knocked my sword out of my hand. It kicked my to the ground and was about to strike when I saw a mace fly out of no where drive into the crabs side, knocking it off the platform. Aelita grabbed the mace before it fell off the cliff.

Odd's POV

I was using all of my will power but couldn't stop X.A.N.A. from tacking over my body. Every arrow I shot at Yumi felt like I shot one hundred of them into my face. Finally, I cornered Yumi, knowing I could not stop myself from doing what X.A.N.A. was forcing me to do. I raised my glove.

On Lyoko

Aelita rose onto the platform and put her hand on the floating pad as the word Aelita came up.

Odd's POV

I fired at Yumi, and watched in horror as I pierced her leg. She screamed in agony and fell on one knee.

On Lyoko

The word code came up.

Odd's POV

A second arrow hit Yumi in the arm as she fell to the ground, bleeding. I fired the fatal arrow.

On Lyoko

The letters of the word Lyoko slowly came up.

Jeremie's POV

I did what I did best and shouted, "Return to the past now!"


	2. Yumi's Fear

**Chapter 2:Yumi's Fear**

DarkSayain17: Thanks for the review! I don't know what ASL stands for sorry if I'm being an idiot. And because you were my first reviewer on this story you will have a seat of power when I take over the world.

To the rest of you please review, I'll respond to every one no matter how many I get. 

Odd's POV

I felthorrible after what almost happened. I ran into Yumi's dorm and quietly opened the door. "Yumi," I whispered.

A shape under the covers moved and I saw Yumi's head stick out. She had tears running down her face. "Get back," she whispered. "Go away."

"Yumi I," I began to say when she cut me off.

"Ulrich, help!" She screamed. Her knight in shinning armor was there in seconds.

"Yumi what's wro-" he stopped talking when he saw Yumi's tear streaked face and me. I remembered Ulrich didn't know what the X.A.N.A. attack was! I saw what he had assumed as his face turned purple with rage. I started babbling.

"Ulrich It's not what you think," I began. "It was X.A.N.A. and-"

I stopped talking as a fist greeted my face. My nose broke instantly as I fell to the ground. "Don't blame your troubles on X.A.N.A.," he spat at me. "Yumi are you ok?" Ulrich asked. She just nodded her head and dashed out of the room.

"All right asshole let's get you to the infirmary," Ulrich said kicking me. "And don't bleed on Yumi's rug." He picked m up and punched me in the face, knocking me out.

I heard voices before I saw anything. They belonged to the school nurse and Jeremie. I heard Jeremie say good-bye and that he would be back later as I regained complete consciousness.

"Odd," Dorothy said. "Ulrich told me you two were playing soccer and you got hit in the face with a ball, is that correct?"

I just nodded not wanting to get Ulrich in trouble. I could always bash his head in with the baseball bat later. Soon I fell back asleep.

When I woke up I saw my three friends at the doorway. Though I wasn't sure which of them were friends anymore. Yumi looked scared and I could tell she didn't want to come. Ulrich looked angry. Jeremie kept looking between the two as if looking for any sudden violent acts towards me.

Jeremie shoved Yumi towards my bed. She slowly approached and Ulrich came with her, his hands ready to defend her. I guess he simply couldn't get it through his thick soccer head that I didn't do anything wrong.

A tear rolled down Yumi's cheek and she opened her mouth. "So Odd, how are you feeling?" she asked very slowly, taking deep breathes in between words.

I opened my mouth to say like a piece of crap but as soon as I got my first word out she started to cry up and ran out. Ulrich gave me a cold stare and spat at me before chasing after Yumi. Jeremie sighed and said, "So Odd, what really happened. All I got out of those two was that you attacked Yumi and Ulrich beat the crap out of you before you could."

"You know that X.A.N.A. attack?" I said.

"Of course, where were you?"

"Actually I was the X.A.N.A. attack," I said. "XA.N.A. took over my head and made me attack Yumi. I had somehow changed into my Lyokan form after X.A.N.A. had complete control over me. I chased Yumi around and shot her twice before we returned to the past. When we did I walked into Yumi's dorm to see how she was, but she was scared shitless of me. Then she called Ulrich, and here I am."

Jeremie's POV

I couldn't believe what Odd was saying. X.A.N.A. could now attack humans. He could make them commit suicide. He could destroy any of us if we weren't careful. I'm not going to tell Odd this but X.A.N.A. must've chosen him because his mind was the easiest to take. But if X.A.N.A. takes me then no one can get to Lyoko! I need to find some sort of precaution.

"Odd," I said. "This is serious, If X.A.N.A. takes over a world leaders mind, and then he could start a nuclear war. I'm going to contact Aelita to see if she knows anything. I'll be working at the factory so I have better equipment, so see you later."

"By Jeremie," I heard Odd say weakly.

"Ulrich's POV

Odd was being such a stupid asshole I would break his face the next time I saw him. I can't get any information out of Yumi, but I guess Odd just charged in her room when she was sleeping. It doesn't matter who you are, that will earn you at least a broken nose from me.

I decided to visit Yumi again to see if she calmed down. Unfortunately I ran into Sissy on my way. "Oh Ulrich dear," she said in the highest pitch that made me want to hurt her. "Have you decided to confess you undying love for me?"

"Well Sissy," I said in a thinking voice. "I guess your right. After all who doesn't want to date high-pitched asses?"

"You're just being extra sour because your little doll is crying the blues!" Sissy called after me. So much for Yumi having calmed down. I knocked on he door and heard a sad voice quickly say, "Just one minute."

Yumi's eyes were red from crying. "What happened Yumi?" I asked her.

"N-Nothing," she said weakly.

"Yumi I know it's not nothing, just tell me," I persisted.

I saw Odd coming down the hall with a bandage on his nose. Yumi gave a yelp and slammed her door in my face. I heard her lock it. Odd looked at me and turned around, sprinting away from me. He ran into our dorm and locked the door.

"Odd that's not going to work," I yelled. "I have a key!"

I opened the door and Odd was pressed against the wall. I ran up to him and started shaking him by the collar. "What did you do?" I kept asking him over and over but he kept squealing and saying nothing. I punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

Odd's POV

I felt rage. Nothing but rage. All my friends except one had abandoned me. I wasn't going to take it. I shouted, "Get away!"

"What did you do?" Ulrich screamed at me.

I felt my body temperature skyrocket. Ulrich jumped back. I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes were glowing purple. Ulrich shrank against the corner. My body started changing. I felt myself go into my Lyokan form. I had lost control. It was exactly like last time. I once again, belonged to X. A.N.A.

Yumi's POV

I felt horrible about what happened to Odd. But I just couldn't be around him. I decided to go check on him. I probably made him feel like crap. It wasn't his fault. And then Ulrich went beating him up.

I peeked into his room and screamed.

Jeremie's POV

"Aelita, do you read me?" I asked into the computer.

"Yes, hi Jeremie," I hears the pink haired girl respond.

"Aelita the X.A.N.A. attack yesterday was really bizarre. X.A.N.A. took over Odd's mind. I'm going to do a back round check, ok."

"Alright Jeremie, I'll head to the tower and send you the data. I'm at The Forest Region right now so it could take a while."

"Ok Aelita, but try to hurry."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Aelita's POV

Jeremie used to always freak out when I left a tower, because he thought it was too dangerous. Now I don't even tell him, and hope he doesn't ask for a visual.

I saw three crabs talking to each other in the distance. They didn't have mouths but they talked with their heads, because they were all part of the elite unit that made X.A.N.A.'s army. I bent down on the ground. My eyes started to glow pink as three trees sprouted up from where they were standing, trapping them among the treetops. "See you later boys," I shouted, running off.

In another five minutes I was in the desert. Five blocks and a mega-tank approached me. X.A.N.A. must have gotten the message. They all fired at once, and I was struck by one block in the arm, losing ten life points. After the spell I had used, I was now down to forty. I jumped on top of a block and smacked it in the face, killing it.

I jumped on another block. The mega-tank fired, and I jumped aside just in time. The tank accidentally killed the crab. What happened next was what Jeremie had called comical. The block attacked the mega-tank, hoping to avenge its brother. The mega-tank crushed it in seconds. When it was done, it looked for me, but couldn't find me. I leapt out of one of the dead trees and landed on top of the mega-tank. It never stood a chance.

I entered the tower and sent Jeremie the data. "This is insane," he said. "X.A.N.A. didn't possess Odd, he implanted a virus in him. The virus makes him transform into his Lyokan form whenever he feels extremely emotional about something, whether it be good or bad. The virus then takes control of him, giving him an urge to kill! Aelita, I need to warn the others. Odd still has the virus! No human stands a chance against him when he's in his Lyokan form."

"By Jeremie," I said. "I'll see what I can do to find an anti-virus."


	3. Odd Remembers

**Chapter 3: Odd Remembers **

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I got more reviews then I expected, but I'm always happy to answer them all.

Song of Stars/Mornstar: This chapter is just for you. I was going to explain later, but why not now?

Siberian-Tigress: Thanks, I'll probably be able to update a few times a week.

Anime chicka 901: Thanks for the vote of confidence I appreciate it.

Scorpio Serpent: Glad to be of interest.

Flashback on Lyoko

"Yea yea I'm so great," Odd kept saying.

"Odd, cut it out you aren't done, you have a mission remember," Jeremie said. "Escort Aelita to the tower so I can run the materialization program."

"Ok, ok," Odd said. "I'm doing the stinking mission."

"Yumi and Ulrich aren't with you this time, so be careful," Jeremie said.

"Yea, yea Yumi and Ulrich, they're probably making out somewhere now," Odd said.

"I heard that Odd," Ulrich shouted his face scarlet.

"Then come get me," Odd said.

"Watch out," Jeremie shouted. "Crab!"

The crab snuck up behind Odd and shot a blast at him that he easily dodged. He slayed it and entered the tower with Aelita.

At that moment something X.A.N.A. had planned happened. A strong gust of wind threw Odd onto the platform instead of Aelita. It was too late for Odd to go back. His DNA blended with the materialization program instead of Aelita. The test was meant for Aelita, and of course failed.

But Odd found himself getting transferred to Earth. Inside the tunnel he heard X.A.N.A. laughing like a maniac. The tunnel shone blue, and Odd did not know it, but it was then that he got the virus.


	4. Sam to the Rescue

**Chapter 4: Sam to the Rescue**

Here's the next chapter enjoy. I have no idea what it's going to be about right now, but the title Sam to the Rescue sounded catchy so I used it.

Sirhcnotilih: I'm glad you want to read more.

Raven of Fear: Hey, I need Odd for my story.

Gopher13: Can't we all just share Odd?

Oddone: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. 

Ulrich's POV

Odd was going nuts. He started transferring into his Lyokan form. In a deep voice he shouted at me, "I thought you were my friend!"

"Odd, calm down, I am your friend," I said to him. Then it clicked! This was the X.A.N.A. attack! Odd didn't do anything wrong. I knew I had to calm him down, but what could do it? Suddenly, I got an idea. I text messaged Samantha and said that Odd wanted to see her. My idea was risky but had to be done.

"Die!" Odd shouted firing a laser arrow at me. I leapt aside just in time. Just as Odd was about to fire another arrow, Samantha came in.

"Odd, what the hell are you wearing?" she asked him. The purple light in his eyes began to flicker.

"Come on," I said grabbing Sam. "We need to get out of here."

"Ulrich, what's going on?" she asked me.

"There's no time," I said. "Come on."

My plan was to take Samantha to the factory and show her Lyoko. She was the only person who could calm Odd down, so we would need her.

Odd's POV

'Get out of my head!' I mentally screamed at X.A.N.A. Seeing Sammy had really calmed me down. I felt him leave my body, as I returned to my Earth form.

Samantha's POV

I couldn't believe what Ulrich and Jeremie had just told me. But it was all true. And I was going to be one of the great heroines of Earth.

Yumi's POV

I was heading for the factory. I guess X.A.N.A. had launched another attack. Ulrich could handle himself for a little while. Someone needed to go to Lyoko. When the elevator opened I walked up to Jeremie, who was at the super computer.

Before I even opened my mouth he said, "No, I'm not sending you to Lyoko. It's a virus not an activated tower."

I just remained quite as Jeremie explained. When he was done, the elevator door opened to reveal Ulrich and...Samantha! I felt jealousy build up in me.

Odd's POV

I headed to the factory to see what was going on. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Sammie greeted me. "Why are you here Sam?" I asked confused.

I noticed that through Jeremie's explanation Yumi stayed slightly back. I couldn't blame her.

When he was done, I just ran out of the factory, there where things I needed to take care of.


	5. Sam's Tears

**Chapter 5: Sam's Tears**

I hoped you liked it so far. Sorry it's taking longer to update but with school and everything it gets tough. Chapter five is going to be more emotional then the others, but I hope you like it. If you guys see any typos or errors let me know, because I just realized I spelled the title wrong by mistake, the edit should be up by sometime tomorrow.

Dragon C. Chan: I know, but to make it better Odd must suffer for now. He suffers a lot in this chapter.

Dragon C. Chan: Don't kill the characters; I need them for the fanfic!

Glory one-eye: Thanks I'm really glad you liked, it, I'm working hard on it.

Siberian-Tigress: Thanks, I wasn't going to include Sam, but she is a good edition to the story, and pretty important in this chapter.

Odd's POV

"Alright Odd, everything seems to be in order, so you can go now," the principle said to me. I had just gotten my own room. I couldn't share a room with my best friend anymore it was just too emotional.

If I felt really happy, then it was all over. If I felt really sad, then it was all over. If I felt strongly about anything, then it was all over. I tried my best to keep a blank mind as I walked towards my new room.

Samantha's POV

I chased after Odd. All that mattered was finding him. As I burst into the dorm he shared with Ulrich, all I saw was an empty room. Not even his dog was there, so that meant something was seriously wrong.

I asked Emily in the hall if she had seen him, and to my surprise she said, "Yea. He's in his new room unpacking. Its number 105."

"Thanks Emily," I said rushing past her.

I saw Odd in his new room, that was totally black. He was wearing the same outfit as always, but it was now black and grey.

"Nice change," I told Odd. "I miss pink though."

"Too emotional," he said in a blank voice.

"So why did you move out?"

"Too many emotions."

"You can still have some emotions."

"I know"

"Odd talk to me."

"I am."

"NO! You're responding to me. I want you to talk to me, like they old Odd," I said, on the verge of tears. I thought I saw a pained expression on his face, but he quickly whipped it away.

"I have to pack," he simply said.

"Fine Odd, be that way," I said, tears streaming down my face. I got up and left the room.

Odd's POV

It was killing me to do that, but emotions couldn't be a part of me any more. I don't want to be a danger to my friends. Maybe one day, Jeremie will find an anti-virus, but until then, life would be pretty dull.

Samantha's POV

Odd was being such a little bitch. I hated it. I hated him. But most of all, I hated that stupid X.A.N.A. I ran into my dorm and cried the blues. I was supposed to be tough, but I couldn't. It was too hard. I missed Odd.

Each tear that rolled down my face was an eternity to me. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly dried my eyes, and answered it. I was hoping to see Odd, ready with an apology, but instead in front of me stood...

Jeremie's POV

All the others had left. Yumi went after Samantha. Ulrich went after Odd. Aelita and I were left alone.

"Jeremie, we can find an anti-virus for Odd," she said cheerfully. "It might take a while, but we can do it."

"I know Aelita,, but I don't know what will happen until then, were just going to have to be extra careful around Odd.

Yumi's POV

Ulrich and I went after the others in a few minutes. I approached Sam's door and knocked lightly. Sam greeted me. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked slightly disappointed.

"I don't want to talk right now," she said slamming the door. I knocked again.

"Go away!" she screamed.

"Sam, come out." I said trying my best at being cheerful, which was pretty hard. "I'm your friend."

Sam didn't reply. Feeling bold, I kicked the door in.

"Did you just kick in my door?!?!?!?" Sam screamed at me.

"Yes," I said. "Did you just try to hide from one of your friends?"

"What if I did?" she replied sourly.

"Come on Sam, Jeremie and Aelita will find an anti-virus."

"I don't care about that dumb-ass Odd."

"Yes you do."

"I really don't."

"Sure you do."

"Maybe you should go."

"Maybe I should stay"

"Suit yourself."

"I will."

Suddenly Jeremie burst into he room, out of breath.


	6. Odd on Lyoko

**Chapter 6: Odd on Lyoko**

Here's Chapter six I hope you like it. It's going to have some weird scenes in Lyoko. If you don't like to see an emotionless, freaked out Odd, then stay away from this chapter.

Sirhcnotilih: Thanks for upping the rating!

Dragon C. Chan: I'm glad you don't want to kill Sam.

Animallover: Glad you enjoyed.

Ulrich's POV

I was really upset about everything that happened with Odd. I wanted to make it up to him. As I ran onto the third floor Jeremie text messaged me. I looked at my phone and it said, SOS X.A.N.A. J.

I turned around and headed to the factory.

Samantha's POV

Jeremie burst into the dorm. "It's X.A.N.A.," he said out of breath. Yumi and me went with him, without a word. It looked like I would be making my first trip to Lyoko.

Odd's POV

Jeremie had just text messaged me. X.A.N.A. had just launched an attack. I headed towards the factory. As I skateboarded down the sewer, I thought of everything that had happened. I quickly came to the conclusion that life sucked.

When I got to the factory everyone was looking at me funny. Sam didn't even notice me.

"Ok guy's hop into the scanners," Jeremie said. "I don't know what X.A.N.A.'s doing, but I'm not going to let him succeed. I'm going to transfer Yumi, Ulrich, and Samantha first, ok Odd."

I nodded my head as Ulrich, Sam, and Yumi walked into the scanners. Jeremie started frantically typing on his keyboard. "Transfer Ulrich, transferYumi, transfer Sam, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Sam, virtualization!

Samantha's POV

I landed in the middle of a forest. Ulrich and Yumi both looked like they were from ancient Japan. I glanced at myself and saw that I did too. I had two num chucks in a belt that was wrapped around a brown and blue kimono. On my back was a picture of the Japanese symbol of fire.

Suddenly, Jeremie's voice came out of the sky. "Sam, you obviously know what your weapon is and your power is to crate and breathe fire. Enjoy your stay on Lyoko!"

Odd seemed to fall out of the sky. He still wore what he always did, but it was once again black and grey. "Odd something is messed up," Jeremie said. "Your powers are different. You have laser arrows, but they're called dark arrows and your power is shadow. You can turn into a shadow making it impossible for enemies to hit you, but when you use shadow you can't hurt them either."

"Ok," Odd said blankly.

Ulrich's POV

Two crabs were approaching us. "Hit the thing that looks like an eye," I yelled over to Sam as I got hit twice. "Sixty life points left Ulrich," Jeremie said. Another crab hit me taking twenty more.

"Burn!" Sam shouted as she created a fireball and tossed it at the crab destroying it. The other crab hit me with its leg taking me out of the picture.

This just wasn't my day.

Samantha's POV

I was frantically tossing more fire at the other crab, but kept missing. Suddenly, a round thing came rolling up the path. It fired at Yumi and made a solid hit. The other crab finished Yumi off.

Aelita's POV

I saw Yumi get de-virtualized. Enraged, a destroyed the crab.

Odd's POV

"Hey Aelita!" I shouted. Nice shot. Check this out. Shadow!"

My body swirled black and suddenly I became transparent. The mega-tank fired, and the laser made contact with me, but did no damage.


	7. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter Seven: The Plot Thickens**

I'm so sorry it's taking me this long to update, please continue to review. You guys are the best for putting up with me. This chapter has a very strange twist to it, but I hope it's a good one. 

Siberian-Tigress: Thanks I thought changing his powers would add a little more twist to the story.

Hikaru: Thanks a lot something very important with Odd's new powers is going to happen.

Dragon C. Chan: Right back at you.

Odd's POV

I was a shadow, which was pretty cool. No one could hit me. Suddenly Jeremie's voice came out of the sky. "Odd," he said. "Try to become absorbed by the ground."

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Just do it!" Jeremie shouted.

"Fine!" I shouted up to him.

I don't know how I did it, but I became absorbed into the ground. I looked like a shadow on the ground that didn't have an owner. I could move as a shadow! I slipped behind the crab, un-shadowed, or whatever you call it, and shouted, "Dark arrow"

What looked like an arrow made out of shadow destroyed the crab. Aelita then destroyed the mega-tank.

Jeremie's POV

I was trying to hack into the tower to see what X.A.N.A. was trying to do. The scan had picked up an activated tower, but I couldn't find anything wrong. Then, I saw something on my screen. "Guys!" I shouted. X.A.N.A. has created a new type of monster. It looks like an ordinary human, but it's a lot more powerful and had two-hundred life points."

I heard Odd and Aelita groan. "Be careful, X.A.N.A. sent two of them after you. There is no attack on Earth; X.A.N.A. is just using the tower as a battery to power his monsters. Odd, if they destroy you, Aelita's done for."

"Don't worry, Jeremie," Aelita said. "We'll prevail."

Odd's POV

I saw two shapes running across the trees. They both looked exactly alike, green eyes, long red straight hair, and each one had a long pole with a black jewel on the end of it.

When I saw them, my blood boiled. I don't know what I did, but I felt myself reach for hidden potential in my body. I felt knew energies flow over me, and my power skyrocketed.

The two figures in front of us smiled. One of them raised their hand and sent a fireball straight at Samantha's head. She de-virtualized instantly.

The other started talking in a cool and nasty voice. "We are new creations and messengers of the master," it said. "That virus the master infected you with was more than an attempt to annihilate all of you. It rated everything about you from the inside out to see if you would serve the master."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. I really wanted to just kick their asses but I might find out something important.

"The master finds you special, Odd," the other said. He wants you to serve him, and when you do he will unlock your sacred powers. What you just felt was only the tip of the ice burg. Lyoko is ancient, and it's secrets and strength go back before the creation of Earth. So Odd, come with us!"

I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do. So I decided to let my instincts do it for me, as I charged them.


	8. A Fierce Battle

**Chapter 8: A Brand New Man**

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack again. So you thought you were rid of me, well you thought wrong. Give me your reviews and I'll give you my eternal gratitude and a response. I'm still holding up on my promise to respond to every single reviewer. From now on I'm going to update every Sunday so that you know when to look for me, unless something happens and I'll do it on Monday. And if something happens on Monday and I can't do it, well you get the idea. Oh and I can't send it today or tomorrow because they disabled that feature. So if you're reading this it's probably after Monday.

Dragon C. Chan: I think you sir are my number one reviewer! Thanks a lot bud.

OddLuvr4251: Enthusiasm is always appreciated, thanks a lot!

Jeremie's POV

I had to hand it to Odd, he could really move. And with me telling him where they were he was unstoppable.

Samantha's POV

Wow Odd really could whoop those guys. He looked so strong and, wait a minute, I'm mad at that ass clown.

Ulrich's POV

"Impressive Odd," I whispered to myself. Even when I fought to protect Yumi I was never this intense.

Yumi's POV

If only Ulrich could fight like that heh heh heh. X.A.N.A. wouldn't last too long.

Aelita's POV

I stood there and watched open-mouthed as what was probably the greatest fight in one thousand years took place. The others thought Odd was in the lead, but I could see what was happening first hand. Odd was a lot stronger then normal, but he was having some trouble.

Whenever Odd went for one of those dipshits, the other would whack him in the back.

Odd's POV

All that mattered was the fight. I punched one in the face. He flew back and his brother slashed at my back. But not before I shouted "Shadow!" and transformed. The staff went right through me.

"Sucker," I said as I returned to normal, turned around, and shot him in the face.

As luck would have it the other one pointed his staff at me and his black jewel lit up. I prepared him to charge at me and was caught off guard when he shot a black energy ray at me from out of the staff. It hit me in the stomach and I reeled back in pain as the other one slapped me in the head with his staff.

I fell on one knee. Finally, to end it the little bitch whacked my crotch. I watched myself de-virtualize in the most embarrassing way.

I fell flat on my face as soon as the scanner opened up. I was cursing into the ground holding my groin.

Aelita's POV

Oh shit. Suddenly, I got an idea. I shouted up to the sky "There is no hope. I will take my own life!" and jumped of the platform. I heard tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum laughing.

Of course I wasn't really going to kill myself. I created a platform to land on. I made it float to a tower and I ran inside.

Samantha's POV

It was time to be a cold-hearted black witch. "Nice one Odd, only next time watch your balls."

His reply was short and angry. "Shut the hell up. I didn't see you helping out at all."

Jeremie's POV

I could tell Yumi still hadn't completely recovered. She still hung back a little bit from Odd. When was this going to end?

"Hey guys," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I should have Odd's little bug out in about one week. So Odd, just keep your cool until then, ok?"

Odd weakly nodded, and then fell to the ground holding his balls.


	9. Counciler Yumi

**Chapter 9: Councilor Yumi**

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I had a music exam to study for and couldn't update. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! forgive me. I did this as soon as I could. I really think you're all going to like this chapter.

Oddluvr4251: I'll read your code Lyoko story as soon as I can. And I really want that cookie. 

Sirhcnotilih: Thanks for all your great reviews. Hasn't Odd's balls suffered enough.

Odd's POV

My cheeks were burning red. I couldn't believe I had gotten whooped that badly. Sam's cold heartless laugh at me made me feel like throwing up. A giant white light headed towards us signaled that Aelita had won, and whatever X.A.N.A. was trying to do, he had failed.

Yumi's POV

I was in my dorm reading a poem. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I looked at it and it said 'Need help. Can you be at the boiler room ASAP? U.

Ulrich had sent it to me. I felt my cheeks burn up as I put down the book and ran towards the entranceway in the park.

As I got there I saw Ulrich. He had a really sad expression on his face and was looking down towards his feet. "Hey Yumi," he said to me gently.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I've been thinking," he said. "Odd probably hates me now, after everything I did to him. What should I do? I mean the guys my best friend."

"Ulrich Odd doesn't hate you," I said trying to sound as understanding as possible. "He might be a little nasty to you for a little while, but that's just Odd," I said putting on a big green.

"I guess," he said blankly. I could see he still wasn't convinced.

"Why don't you invite him to come along with the rest of us for ice cream later on. That will brighten him up."

Ulrich let out a big smile. "Thanks Yumi, that's a really good idea," he said.

"Glad I could help," I said happily.

Then something that I never thought would happen happened. We inched towards each other and kissed. I felt my heart leap into my throat. Just like that, it happened.

Ulrich smiled and ran off shouting, "Thanks a lot Yumi," he said. "You're the best."

I stood there dumbstruck and smiled. I slowly walked through the park, thinking about what just happened. I saw Jeremie running towards me in the distance. "Yumi!" he shouted.

"Hey Jeremie," I said waving.

"Yumi I need your advice, can you come to my dorm," he asked.

"Um, sure why not?" I said ignoring how perverted that sounded, knowing that Jeremie didn't mean it that way.

"Thanks a bunch Yumi," he said looking relieved.

As we approached his room I noticed his computer was off, which was odd. He shut the door and said, " I need your help with Aelita. It's her second birthday tomorrow and I don't know what to do for her."

"Yea that's hard, it's not like you can bake a virtual birthday cake," I said smiling at my own little joke.

"That's it!" he shouted for joy.

"What's it?" I asked feeling confused.

"I can download taste buds for her," he said getting very excited. "Then I can give her a virtual birthday cake. This would only take about two hours. It'll be ready in time."

"Happy I could be of service," I said grinning. Two helped people in less then an hour. I was on a role.

"I'm going to work on this in the lab," Jeremie said. "I'll see you later, thanks Yumi, bye!"

He ran out of the door just as the computer turned on. Aelita's head popped up. "Yumi." she said. "Is that you?"

"Yea, it's me Aelita," I said. "Though I probably shouldn't be here. Jeremie might not want me in his room when he's not here."

"Can you wait just a moment?" Aelita asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Thanks," Aelita said. "Tomorrow is my second birthday, and I know Jeremie is going to try and do something for me."

"He might be planning something," I said in a mysterious voice.

"I want to have something for him to say thank you," Aelita said. "What can I give him?"

"That's a toughie," I said. "But you know, on Earth when it's someone's birthday only they get gifts, and all they give back is their thanks."

"Really?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, giving Jeremie something back may make him think you don't appreciate it, and that you're only bothering with the whole thing because you have to," I said,

"Thank's Yumi," Aelita said. "I'll go look up more about birthdays on the internet. See ya."

'I wonder what Odd is up to,' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when the goth version of Odd walked up. 'Well speak of the devil I thought.

I felt fear swell up inside me. I didn't even know why. It's not his fault; it's not his fault I kept saying to myself.

"Yumi, I know you hate my guts but could I talk to you for a minute?"

"I don't hate your guts," I said very slowly, trying to smile.

"We'll anyway," he said. "Ulrich hates me now I think, and I can't show him any serious emotions or someone might get hurt. What should I do?"

"Just wait until Jeremie has the antivirus," I said. "I talked to Ulrich and he doesn't hate you."

"He doesn't," Odd, said dumbfounded.

"Thanks a bunch Yumi," he said running off.

As I walked back to my dorm to finish my book Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me to her dorm. "Hey, what the hell?" I said quickly as I was confused.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam said. "I need your help."

"With what?" I asked.

"Odd," she replied quickly.

"Well, what do you need?"

"I think I like him, but I can't love somebody who can't love me back."

I smiled. I had a feeling they liked each other.

"Jeremie will get an antivirus in one week. Just play it cool until then."

Sam smiled. "I guess you're right," she said. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yea?" I asked.

"Odd was pretty sexy when he was fighting" she said with a sleek smile.

"Didn't need to hear that," I said as I walked out the dorm.

Everything is so messed up. I'm caught in the middle of everything. Oh well, maybe things will ease up.

I walked by Jeremie's dorm and I heard a loud "SHIT!" as I walked by.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I barged in. Jeremie never cursed so something was wrong.

As I came in Aelita said, "Jeremie, they'll rip us apart. How can we win?"

I just stared at Jeremie open mouth as he explained.


	10. Farewell to Odd

Chapter 10: Farewell to Odd

I'm so sorry. I couldn't update because of Christmas and then my computer broke down. This might be the last chapter and it might not be. But no matter what they'll be another continuation of this. It's a trilogy after all.

OddLuvr4251: Yea I made Yumi a good person.

sirhcnotilih: Poor Odd.

Dragon C. Chan: The suspense!

Odd's POV

I don't know why, but I had a really bad feeling about today. Suddenly my phone vibrated. It read: Get your ass to the factory, and hurry! J

I picked up the pace and ran straight to the factory. I never ran so fast in my life. Buildings whizzed by my head as a darted through the trees. As I entered the room everyone was there. A grim expression was on their faces. "What's up?" I asked seriously.

"It's X.A.N.A.," Jeremie said. "This could be the end for us Odd. He might destroy the Earth for good."

"What! How?" I exclaimed.

"The two freaks that attacked you, he's going to release them into the real world," Jeremie said. "Their power if going to be devastating. However, there are three pluses. You can be cured immediately, and he has to materialize Aelita in order to do this. And finally, everyone's powers will all be active in the real world."

"Why would my virus be gone why would he materialize Aelita and why would out powers work in the real world?" I asked very quickly.

"Firstly, Aelita controls all access from here to the real world. When X.A.N.A. materializes his freaks, Aelita can hold on and enter the world. Secondly, your virus will be gone because Aelita found the cure sooner then expected. Lastly, X.A.N.A. aided us. He showed us that gaining Lyokian powers in the real world is possible. He also has the code for doing that in the antivirus. When I take out that antivirus, I'll leave in the one part. Then create it for everyone else."

"Then what are we waiting for, every second passed is a second lost!" I said running for the scanners.

I hopped in and heard Jeremie's voice say, "This is probably going to be really painful, so don't flinch."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm just screwing with you," Jeremie said. "You won't feel a thing."

Suddenly I was lifted into the air. A rush of wind hit me. I lost my breath. I opened my eyes and it was all over. I ran upstairs. "I'm me again!" I shouted.

"Now everyone, in the scanners," Jeremie said. "Except you Odd. I'm going to enable their powers. You already have them."

Suddenly everyone was up again and was able to create their Lyokan form. "Now Aelita, would you like to enable my powers?" Jeremie asked with a smile.

This was just too weird, even for me. I just sat there and let it role. Jeremie hopped into the scanners, and came back up. He shouted and suddenly went into a transformation. He was in a snow-white robe. In his hand was a hand carved staff. His power was teleportation.

"This is too awesome," Jeremie said swinging his staff in the air like a pro. He disappeared and less then a second later re-appeared behind me. "I don't know why I never thought of this before," he said with a grin.

"Jeremie, they're coming!" Aelita said with a horrified expression.

Suddenly she disappeared, and so did Jeremie. Then in a second they were both standing right next to me. "Everyone hold hands," he said. "If we fight them here we might damage the computer. We need to get to even ground. Suddenly the ground began to shake horrible and we were all floating above the clouds, with the school visible beneath us. Wait a minute. We were floating! On a cloud! "Awe crap we died," I said.

"No, I'm keeping us floating," Yumi said.

"Holy shit!" Ulrich said looking down. The school was completely engulfed in a black light. When the light cleared, nothing was left. You could see a few scattered dead bodies lying around. You could also see two laughing figures.

"This planet won't last long at all, will it?" One of them asked.

Suddenly Odd noticed something. He could move outside Yumi's control. All she had to do was put him in the air and then he could handle it.

"Hey tweedle dee," I shouted. "Didn't mommy X.A.N.A. teach you not to break your toys," I shouted. Suddenly I zoomed down on even ground with them and laughed. "Time to die," I said. I shouted several dozen arrows at both of them, but to no effect. Suddenly Jeremie and the others came down to help me.

"Odd," Jeremie said. "You, me, and Sam will take the one on the left. Everyone else go for the one on the right. Let's go!" On his final word he vanished and reappeared behind one of them. He smacked the thing in the head with his staff and watched as it fell into the river.

I took several pot shots, but didn't hear anything so I assumed I missed. Suddenly a little figure appeared in the air and said, "Wow, your aim really sucks. I'm just going to have to show you how it's done!"

He raised his staff and shot an enormous beam right at my body. I jumped out of the way just in time.

"This guy seriously needs to have his party started," Sam said. "I'll heat things up!" Suddenly a barrage of fire was aimed at the little dudes head. He summoned up a black force field to take the blow for him.

Jeremie and launched about a thousand punches and kicks at the freak but nothing happened. Jeremie even teleported his staff behind the guys head in hopes to distract him and it didn't work.

"Worthless fools, I'm going to put you out of your misery," the red haired freak shouted.

Suddenly an enormous piece of lightening came right for me out of the sky. It hit me right on, and I felt myself fall into the river. I didn't have the strength to pull myself up. I felt my lungs burn. They were screaming for the air that I couldn't give them. So this is what it was like to die. I slowly felt myself slipping away. My body was fading away into shadow.

I looked up at the sun. So peaceful, so graceful. I didn't even notice that my spirit had left my body behind, and was moving forward to the sun.

Ulrich's POV

I saw Odd fall into the river. "NO!" I shouted jumping in after him. I dove into the water. I saw his body, limp and lifeless. "Please be okay," I said to myself. All that came out was a bubble. I grabbed him and went to the surface to find that the fight was over, and the two androids had left.

As I pulled him to land Jeremie ran over to look at him. "Shit," he mumbled as he started pounding on Odd's heart.

Sam started to do CPR on him, but nothing worked. Odd Dellia Robia, defender of Earth, had died.

X.A.N.A. never gave me anything but grief. But this was too much. "Fuck!" I screamed into the sky. The sky didn't answer back. Yumi and Sam were crying, and Jeremie, Aelita and me were all doing are best to hold back the tears.

"Odd, why," I muttered. "Why did you die?"

Maybe that's how it all started. Maybe that was how I got driven mad. But from that day forward, I spent every waking hour attempting, preparing for, or plotting X.A.N.A.'s demise.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: The next book will be called book 2 of the odd series, go there to find more story events leave your reviews


End file.
